1. Field of the Invention
The present invention falls into the field of construction toy assemblies using brick-like units and it is more specifically related to an axle structure and to an axle joint for such assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brick-like units for use in the above known construction toy assemblies have generally all the same features. They are hollow bodies made of plastic material, rectangular in cross-section, and formed with connection plugs projecting from one face only. The end of the unit which is opposite from the connection plugs is open to permit the insertion of connection plugs of other like construction units. In most of these construction toy assemblies, at least one and usually a limited number of the units are also wheel-mounted so as to appreciably increase the interest in the construction game by diversifying its possibilities.
Now, the mounting of wheels on such a construction unit or block to make it into a vehicle has so far been troublesome and costly for a variety of reasons and it is precisely an object of the present invention to provide an improved one-piece plastic axle structure which is very effective and sturdy in use, while being low in cost. The axle structure, when applied to a wheel hub bearing and to a vehicle side wall adequately formed and dimensioned will form an axle joint, such joints resulting into a toy wheeled vehicle that can easily resist any tampering by children as well as constantly insuring proper rotation of the wheels.